My Devil
by Miss.Farmgirl
Summary: So this is a Leah/Bran story about how they see their themselves.
1. Chapter 1

My Devil.

He loved her. His packed didn't care for her. Why would they? She was a bitch to them and to me, they different is when I'm with her she shows her sweet side. I know. Leah has a sweet side, one that cares. One that cares for me. She hates everyone else. She's not an angel, by far. But that just makes her my Devil.

That what we did. We acted like we didn't care for each other, we're only with each other to keep our wolfs calm. But really we love each other. She's the only one who can keep me calm and will take all my shit.

That what I thought as I looked at her in our room. I looked at her up and down and smiled to myself. She's mine. I took her before anyone else could. I got all the males interested in her to go away. I forced some though. She didn't know but orders some of the men to go away and if they didn't I killed them, well I only killed one because he was the only fool to keep going after her. I looked at her comb threw her hair. She was in a pair of PJ shorts and one of my old shirts. I looked back at what I was doing. Paperwork. I sighed and looked back at Leah. She looked at me and smiled.

"Why don't you stop?" She asked from across the room.

"I need to get it done." I told her before turning back. Then she was behind me. I heard her move so it wasn't a surprise. Her hair went over one of my bear shoulders and sent shivers up my back Then her hands were rubbing my back and I sighed. Leaning into her touch.

"You should take a break." She whispered into my ear. I smiled and looked at the paper work.

"We won't have cable if I stop."

"Bills are not a problem." She said before kissing my check and nuzzling my neck. "Finding something to do is." I turned around and she backed up. I growled and she smiled. Then I pounce and slammed her into the bed. She laughed before she started to growl at me and flip me over. I looked at her funny until she said males and I was back on top.

Our relationship wasn't easy to understand, but it is to us.

I don't own anything. I though about how no one really has any Leah Bran stories so I though I would change that. Hope everyone likes and this isn't my first fanfic so you can be mean but I would rather you be nice. Like should I make it more then a one-shot? I know I could do another. But what do you think?

**Review please and make my day! **

**Love Kristine m**


	2. coming out

My Devil 2

Bran POV

I was telling my pack about wanting to bring the werewolves out. Then I told them about maybe telling the world about me. So they know that we have a government. When all this was happening Leah was filing her nails acting as if it wasn't important. I listen to my pack and told them I would think about all this, and then they started to leave.

I looked at Leah; she didn't stop filing her nail until the last car drove out of hearing distance. Then she was kissing me on the lips.

"What if something would go wrong? What if their government does like us and decides to hit us where it hurts-" Leah was saying with tear starting in her eyes

"Baby nothing will happen-"

"Then they'll go after you and they'll know everything about you! What you look like, your name, and where you live!" She continued like she didn't hear me.

"I'm not saying that this is a horrible idea! If other could come out so can we but could you at least be involve but not be?" She kissed me again.

I hugged her. Wrapping my arms around her small waist and just stayed like that. She was crying and it broke my heart.

"I'll find away baby."

She was still crying but let a sigh escape her.

"You know our wedding anniversary is coming up in a few months. We could go away for a week. Some place nice." I said into her ear.

She smelled my neck as wolfs do to show compassion and I did the same.

"I would like that. But remember, I'm kind a bitch." She said into my neck.

"You're a female wolf. Your suppose to be." And I started to laugh at her face.

"I filed all my nails down to stubs." She said looking at her nails.

"Trust me Leah, everyone in the pack could hear you doing it, plus grinding your teeth, and I think they could even see steam coming out of your ears." I said looking at her ears.

She bit me on the neck, making me laugh even more before kissing her on the lip.

So sorry about the grammar and thank you to everyone one who read+reviewed+added to their favorite! So I got told to keep writing and I would like to know what some people would like to have me write about!

Thank you and please review.

Kristine M


End file.
